This invention relates generally to a method of producing a billiard cue, and in particular, relates to a method of producing a fiber reinforced plastic billiard cue.
Billiard cues are inconveniently long and consequently jointed cues are known and in common use. The jointed billiard cues generally have two portions separately connected by a separable two parts joining device. The method commonly used for producing such jointed cues of fiber reinforced plastic is firstly to mold two tubular bodies and then insert the joining devices into the joining ends of the tubular body by machine.
A disadvantage with this method is that two steps are required: (1) molding the tubular body and (2) inserting the joining devices into the joining ends thereof. Another disadvantage is that the inserting action often causes the wall of the tubular bodies to be split. Moreover with the inserting action by machine there is the disadvantage that the axes of the joining devices and the tubular body cannot be kept in alignment.